


Not Playing Games

by jadehqknb



Series: Ship Fics [24]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged Up, Confession, Consensual, Drunk Kenma, First Kiss, Future Fic, M/M, Misunderstandings, background kurodai - Freeform, featuring tanaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb
Summary: Prompts: In Vino Veritas / Innocent Physical Touch from thisList
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Yamamoto Taketora
Series: Ship Fics [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1137458
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Not Playing Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stacysmash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/gifts).



“They totally skimped on the action sequence from volume four, I mean, there was a _ton_ of blood in those panels and they barely made it look like the guy got nicked,” Taketora complained, taking a deep swig of his beer. 

Across from him Tanaka clicked his tongue. “I know dude, if you’re gonna make a movie, at least get the details right.” 

Around them boisterous conversation and laughter filled the room making Taketora glad they took Kai’s advice of renting the back party room. No matter how many years passed, when the crows and cats got together, there was gonna be a ruckus. 

“Hey, check it out,” he said, tilting his chin towards the center of the room where the dance floor resided. He’d been dubious whether it would actually get used but apparently he was wrong.

Tanaka turned to look, whipping his head back around a second later, his eyes wide. “Is that Dai-san and Kuroo-san?” 

“Don’t ask stupid questions, of course it is.” 

Taketora startled at the voice and pressure against his side as Kenma sat next to him. No, sat was not the right word. He was _pressed_ against him, PSP in hand, but somehow even with his eyes on the screen, he managed not to miss big moments. Like the former captains of their teams finally giving in to all the sexual tension that even the densest of them had picked up on over the years. Only, for some reason, Kenma didn’t seem too happy about it, which twisted Taketora’s insides. 

Sawamura-san and Kuroo-san weren’t the only ones who’d carried torches of affection well beyond the bounds of high school. Unfortunately, it seemed another flame was in the process of being snuffed out and it made his own burn painfully within him.

“Uh, yeah, pretty obvious from the hair that’s Kuroo-san,” he laughed half-heartedly. 

Tanaka was about to retort when a shout of his name drew all of their attention to the door. “Noya!” he screamed, bounding out of his seat and taking off to draw his best friend into a crushing hug. 

Taketora smiled watching the reunion, but his attention was torn away a second later by a touch to his thigh. Looking down, his eyes widened at finding Kenma’s fingers drumming against his skin. It was a light touch, barely impacting, but each contact to his skin left a point of heat. 

Kenma wasn’t a touchy type, not at all. Maybe he didn’t realize he was doing it? 

“Uh, Kenma, you ok?” he asked, craning his neck around to look at his friend’s face. 

Kenma looked up at him and nodded. It was then Taketora saw the flush of pink on his skin. It wasn’t very hot in the room, in fact, they’d cranked up the A/C due to the number of bodies in it. The slightly glazed look in his eyes alerted Taketora to another surprise: Kenma was drunk. 

Taketora had never been around an intoxicated Kenma before. He didn’t even know that was a possibility, his friend not seeming the heavy drinking sort. Maybe that would explain the leaning and the touching. There were happy drunks and sad drunks, angry drunks and… touchy drunks. 

It wasn’t even that big of a deal, not like he was groping him or anything, but Taketora felt his face getting warmer when Kenma’s fingers grazed down his arm next. 

“You have nice arms, Taketora,” he said softly but he was so close it was easy to hear him. 

“Uh… thanks, Kenma. That a new game?” he asked. It wasn’t often anyone had to deflect Kenma’s attention back to his game but Taketora knew he’d appreciate it later seeing as he wasn’t all there and would probably be mortified to know what he was doing and saying. 

“Yeah, but it’s not very good. The character designs are ugly and the fighting mechanics are useless. I’ve died like eight times in a simple dungeon because of poor control design.” 

Taketora snorted. Same old Kenma, never pulling any punches as they say. 

“It’s cold in here,” Kenma muttered. Frowning, he looked pointedly at Taketora’s arm then lifted it up, trying to snuggle underneath. 

Face flaming, Taketora didn’t argue, just moved his arm and allowed Kenma to snuggle into him, seeking body heat. Ok, well, he could be a human heater he supposed. 

“Your heart is beating really fast,” Kenma said, but didn’t move his head away from Taketora’s chest. Instead, he laid his other hand over it, feeling the beat. “Are you nervous?”

Uh, _yeah_ . His crush of over four years was snuggling into him like it was no big deal and Taketora didn’t know what to do with his hands. He knew what he _wanted_ to do, wrap them around Kenma and never let go if it was an option. But Kenma was drunk and he refused to take advantage of him and besides, he was probably wishing he was someone else, someone with black hair and a chesire grin and—

Kenma started to pull away, huffing. “If you don’t want to snuggle with me, just say so. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” 

Taketora panicked, grabbing Kenma by his arms to keep him seated. “That’s not it!” His voice was loud, carrying over the others in the room and he could feel eyes on them. Face burning even brighter, Taketora rose, keeping Kenma’s hand in his to pull him along behind to the outdoor patio, thanking the gods it was empty at the moment. 

When he turned around, he saw he still held Kenma’s hand and went to release it but Kenma gripped it tight, meeting his eyes. They stood in the shadows broken by flits of moonlight as it peaked in and out of the wind-whipped clouds staring at each other. 

“Kenma, I never planned on telling you this because our friendship is precious to me and I don’t want to ruin it, but damn it, I can’t let you think I don’t want you!” 

Kenma’s face remained impassive, but the tightening of his grip let Taketora know he was affected. “I’m sorry,” he went on, “but it’s the truth and now that you know, I just hope we can keep being friends because I don’t want to lose you.”

There was a moment of silence and then Kenma snorted. Then he laughed and Taketora’s heart plummeted to the ground, a perfect position for Kenma to keep stomping on it. He tore his hand away, heat stinging his eyes as he moved for the swing gate exit to just get the hell out when a grip of his wrist pulled him up short. 

“Wait, Tora, I’m sorry,” Kenma said and his voice was more strained as if he realized what he’d done. 

“It’s no big deal, but I gotta go and—”

“Will you just stop and listen for one second?”

Taketora’s heart jumped at the sharp retort and he spun around to face Kenma. The shorted male was looking up at him with eyes that looked clearer, though his cheeks still held a hint of pink. “I’m sorry that I laughed. I wasn’t laughing at your confession to mock you. I was laughing because I’m so happy.” 

“Ehhhh?” 

Kenma rolled his eyes, a small smile gracing his lips making his whole face soften. He stepped closer, fingers of both hands gripping the fabric of Taketora’s dress shirt. “I like you, too, you idiot. Why do you think I was snuggling up to you?” 

“Because you’re a snuggly drunk?” Taketora asked. 

“I’m not drunk.” He stumbled a little and at Taketora’s raised eyebrows admitted, “Ok, maybe I’m a little drunk. But it doesn’t mean I don’t know what I’m saying. If anything, it’s helping me say it.” 

Taketora didn’t know how much he agreed with that, but he nodded nonetheless. “So… does this mean you wanna go out?” 

“Are you asking me?” 

“What did I just say?” 

Kenma laughed again, stepping forward, his body pressing against Taketora’s whose arms moved on their own accord to wrap around his smaller frame. “Yes, Taketora, I would love to go out with you. Now, I have a question for you.” He rose on tiptoes, his face coming closer. 

“Yeah?” Taketora asked, already leaning down. 

“Kiss me?” Kenma asked, breath tinted with the hint of wine he’d been drinking. 

“Yeah,” Taketora agreed, then closed the distance and pressed their lips together.


End file.
